


你不能感同我身受21

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受21

“下午训练取消了！你们回去收拾一下，晚上的飞机。”

看着老金突然进来，四个挥汗如雨的人都停了手头的训练看向老金。

“飞s市，xx综艺，我动用了点关系，今天上午刚谈妥的。算是加了别家的塞儿 但为了演唱会的宣传，也是没办法。知道你们最近累，但这个节目必须给我打起十二万分的精神！明白了吗”

“……”

并没有预期的跃跃欲试，气氛变得有些沉默，四个人都垂头不语。虽然上次岳明辉的“绯闻”事件已经过去一周，但网上的热度依旧未退，不断有各种真假混合的照片和消息传出来，杂乱无章，显然黑通稿的大方向毫无头绪，这么快出现在公众视线里，看起来不是个好主意。木子洋看着皱眉不语的卜凡，先开口道

“老金，你也知道最近……我们是不是应该，低调一段时间，避避风头。”

“我最后一句话，你们是没听到吗！”

老金突如其来的训斥让木子洋一惊，老金是有名的老狐狸，向来喜怒不行于色，看来这次是真的急了。他刚想开口辩解，肩膀却被一只手按住，他偏过头，余光可见白皙的指尖多了几道泛红的伤口。可能是感受到了他的视线，手指很快向后缩了缩攥了起来。顺着汗津津的花臂向上看，就是那张柔和的脸，脸上挂着让人安心的笑容。

“老金，你放心吧，我们保证圆满完成任务。”

刚要再次开口的老金顿了顿，皱起了眉深深的看了一眼岳明辉，最终还是什么都没说转身离开了。

随后离开的是卜凡，他靠近岳明辉身边时发出了一声轻哼，岳明辉也不解的抬起头看向他。卜凡的视线落在了他被宽松高领衫半遮住的脖颈上，那里被他咬过的地方只剩下一点浅浅的红印，再过一天大概就会消失得毫无踪迹。迎上那张浅笑的脸，他们之间的种种就和这个印记一样，也好像从未发生过一般，卜凡瞬间觉得怒火中烧，原本安慰的话语也都抛到脑后，只留下了一句硬硬的“虚伪”便转身离开了。所以他当然没看到岳明辉僵在脸上的笑容。

人类总会又些偶然出现的直觉，自知向来不蒙神照顾的岳明辉这次感觉很不好，他总觉得这件事并没有结束。他这个硬掰出的安心的笑容果然骗不了弟弟。

愣神儿之际，身体却被人从后面抱住，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋也枕上了自己的肩膀。灵超这孩子，虽然长大了些，但爱撒娇的习惯可是从来就没变。小弟就只是紧紧箍着他，一句话都不说。

 

“怎么啦儿子，别蹭了啊，咱们得去干正事了。”

“岳妈妈，我担心你……”

“哎呀，没事儿，我这不好好在这呢么。”

岳明辉的劝慰并没起到什么作用，灵超反而搂得更紧了，岳明辉无奈只能任他抱着。

“洋洋，走吧，快去洗澡了……”

看着木子洋正专注的低头打字，岳明辉突然一惊，一种不好的预感突然涌了上来。

“洋洋？”

直到他叫了两声，木子洋才从手机里抬起头来。

“哦，走吧先去洗澡，一会还要化妆呢。还有，小弟你别捆着你岳妈妈，他累着呢。“

“……”

从淋浴间出来，岳明辉的忐忑和疲惫丝毫没被热水带走。果然又看到木子洋靠在更衣室的柜子边，下身只围着一条浴巾在戳着手机，肌肉分明的上半身还没来得及擦干，挂着点点水珠。

更衣间里只有他们两人，以往这种情况，木子洋定是要占些便宜的，可今天却视若无睹，岳明辉脑海中突然出现了那人的身影，难道他…联系洋洋了？

“老岳？”

“诶？”

愣神儿间，木子洋已经移动到眼前，手也抚上了他湿漉漉的头发。头发还滴着水，刚换上的衣服肩膀那湿了一片。岳明辉在这几年逐渐习惯将换洗的衣服直接带进去，洗完随便擦擦就马上换上。这个习惯当然也是拜两个弟弟所赐，他总是怕身上会留下痕迹被看到……

“老岳，不是我说你，这么大人了，头发没干不知道吹吹吗！”

木子洋担忧的看着他湿漉漉的脑袋，岳明辉则忧心得看着他来了消息亮起来的手机。

“洋洋，那个，你最近………”

“是你自己吹，还是我按着你吹？”

木子洋这次没去管自己的手机，而是揪着岳明辉还湿着的头毛，把人拎到了流理台前。因为头发还湿着，头顶直接被木子洋抓出了一个翘起来的小揪揪，接着暖风就吹在了头发上。

他一手拿着风筒，一手拿着木梳，动作很是专业。毕竟做过这么多年艺人，聪慧如他，业务还是很熟练的。

岳明辉感受着轻柔的手指摆弄着自己的头，有点痒，但很舒服。但他心里的忧虑却是没有放下，他非常想问木子洋，是老辰又联系你了吗？当年瞒着你的事儿被发现了吗……但又犹豫着不知如何开口。心里翻了几个圈，最后还是犹豫得开了口。

“洋洋，那个，我们演唱会有家属票，你最近联系什么朋友要过来看吗？”

“没有，最近这么忙，睡觉时间都不够，哪有时间联系。”

“那你刚刚在和……”

“闭上眼睛，我帮你吹刘海儿。”

“……哦，好。”

 

等排到岳明辉化妆时，他看到化妆间的木子洋，瞬间愣住了，今天的木子洋有点不一样……他穿着黑色和风暗纹套装，v字领口，刚好露出了点白皙的胸膛。这套衣服是木子洋压箱底的宝贝，是他今年去米兰走秀看中的，从赞助商那花大价钱买来的Dior定制。衣服虽然是和风花纹，但也延续了品牌的奢华感，衣服的云纹是低调的黑色亮片，质感十足，只要动起来就有种波光粼粼的感觉。配上那张五官大气的脸，说不出的好看。

木子洋笑眯眯的欣赏镜子里的自己。

“行，不错，今天我洋妻们肯定很开心。”

岳明辉瞬间明白了木子洋的目的，他精心打扮是为了自己。在木子洋的认知里，只要有足够亮眼的东西，就能吸引大部分目光，他是想帮自己多吸引些“大炮”的火力。

木子洋走过来凑近他耳边，小声道。

“我跟刚刚跟赞助商联系了，他愿意买些机场的媒体图做新媒体的品牌推广。怎么样，哥哥，这次要怎么感谢我呀。”

温热的的气息喷在颈间有点痒，木子洋竟然趁着无人注意，偷偷把他的耳垂含进嘴里，引得岳明辉一阵颤抖。

 

“这个就当作订金，剩下的，今晚哥哥记得还上哦～”

 

只是这个时候他们都没料到，机场的骚动远不止这些。

 

当木子洋迈着模特步走在最前面时，却发现远远的后方出现了一阵骚乱。隐约听到在场的粉丝喊到“天呐，有人摔倒了！”木子洋和灵超同时回过头去，看到了让人窒息的一幕。

是卜凡和他们一个一米九的保安，从堆了一圈人群里抢出了一个垂着头纤长的身影。现场喊叫声乱成一片。木子洋逆着人潮，不管不顾的挤到卜凡身边。

“怎么了？”

卜凡沉着脸，抿着嘴挤出一句话。

“哥哥被挤倒了，摔了一下。”

“什么？！”

还没等他多问，现场的保安们连捞带拽，提着几个人，把他们送往VIP候机室，直到人声逐渐远去，他们才慢慢冷静下来。灵超看向低着头，单独坐在不远处的岳明辉。

“岳妈妈……你受伤了！”


End file.
